Big Enough
"Big Enough" is a single released on August 16, 2017, by Kirin J. Callinan alongside its official video for his 3rd studio album Bravado. It features the voices of Alex Cameron, ukelele musician Molly Lewis and singer-songwriter, Jimmy Barnes. The song unintentionally became a meme in the same year due to Jimmy Barnes's part in the song, where he screams at the top of his lungs. Lyrics Barnes whistling Cameron I've lived in lonely cities I've crossed deserts on camelback And I've filled the halls of folklore With things I'd rather we forget I could sweep you off the street so saying This is goddamn tough But this town might be big enough... J Callinan See, I reckon what you're saying But this dog's run every course I've roamed without my boots on I've raced without my horse And then I ate my horse's meat straight from my horse's bones 'Cause this dog Must roam alone Cameron & Kirin J Callinan You could shoot me in the mountains In the cold fat rain We could do it in the countryside As we walk the plain It wouldn't give us any closure All cowboys need to trust That this town might be big enough For both of us Barnes whistling Barnes AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAYEEAAAYEEYAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Oh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! J Callinan & Alex Cameron Well, I'd be a doggamn liar If I said this ain't a lonely town And what I wouldn't give To have a friend around We could trade in all our silver bullets And buy a patch of dust This town might just be big enough For all of us Barnes AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Cameron & Kirin J. Callinan Everybody! This town! This world! Are you big enough? From Australia (Oh!) To America And Russia And China All of Asia Let me out Europe and Great Britain Oh Canada In Croatia And Serbia Kenya Get it India It's serious In Syria Believe in us Bolivia We're Ghana be big enough For Africa South Africa South Korea North Korea Algeria Nigeria Antarctica Around the Equator Cuba Indonesia Jamaica We'll take ya To Florida And catch you later I'll catch you later Christianity, Islam, Judaism Let me out Oh! Are you big enough? Why It Sucks # Kirin J. Callinan and Alex Cameron both sound like as if they are out of breath in most of the song, even with autotune. # Jimmy Barnes's screaming can actually become ear rape after a while due to how sudden the screaming comes in. # Jimmy Barnes has openly admitted in an interview that all he ever did during the recording of the song was to scream at the top of his lungs for 5 minutes! # Heavy use of autotune # The single cover for the song is terrible and features Kirin wearing a really big diaper-shaped underwear at a rocky beach. # There are times where both Kirin and Alex mumbled their verses, making them hard to understand unless you look up the lyrics. # The music video is terrible and it's way too long at 6 minutes, while the original version is at 4:46 and its radio edit at 3:26. # All Molly Lewis does in this song is whistle. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Screaming Songs